


Two-year skip and jump

by SunMonTue



Series: OAA [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years on from the start of Online and Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-year skip and jump

                “Two years Dave, that’s two years too long… stupid British TV shows…” Kurt mutters under his breath.

                Dave smiles and settles himself more comfortably into the sofa, relishing Kurt’s weight against him as he also makes himself more comfortable. They’ve been in the little ( _tiny_ ) apartment for a few months now, their dorm rooms behind them after the first year of promising their dad’s that they would indeed try and live a _normal_ college life. _Ha_. His life could never be defined as normal with Kurt in it.

                “Ready?” he asks, remote in hand. He’s already downloaded the episode and put it on a memory stick for watching on the TV. From the brief bits he’s seen while trying to _avoid_ spoilers on tumblr he knows that the next couple of weeks are going to be filled with Kurt bitching about having to wait an entire week for another Sherlock episode; and he knows that pointing out that they’ve waited two years will go down like a lead balloon. Kurt nods and he presses play.

**OAA**

                It’s like a date night, curled up into Dave’s side for the third Sunday night running. The first episode had got him hooked all over again, especially after the mini-marathon of watching the first two series again. For the last two weeks he’s enjoyed Dave’s analysis of the show and the quick little pieces of fanfiction Dave has produced. The amount Dave writes has dropped off since they started college and it’s a nice reminder of what brought them together.

                “Oh my god…” he groans, the realisation hitting him suddenly as the credits begin to roll.

                “What?” Dave asks, and he can hear the mild concern in his voice.

                “I just realised I’m going to have to wait _another_ two years aren’t I?”

                “Uh, only a year I think?”

                “No! That’s what Blaine said when I finished watching the end of Series two! All lies!” Dave laughs and he bats his arm ineffectively. “At least you have to endure the wait with me.”

                “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else…”


End file.
